


Starting a Glorious Quest

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Quests, Siblings, onward au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Two teenage elf siblings embark on a quest to discover if there is still a little magic left out there so that they can spend one last day with their late grandfather.(Inspired and roughly based on the teaser trailer for Onward)
Kudos: 5





	Starting a Glorious Quest

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for the ToA fandom before Wizards comes out, so I came up with this (glorious!) AU! (And I love it!)
> 
> Now, let me write a little cast over here:  
> Ian: Krel  
> Barley: Aja (duh!)  
> Wilden: Varvatos  
> Blazey: Luug  
> Guinevere: Mothership
> 
> And for the ones who don’t even know of Onward, try to imagine Aja and Krel in their human forms, but then as blue elves :)
> 
> Now, some things I’d like to clear up about this AU:  
> -Varvatos is Aja and Krel’s biological grandfather, and so will be Coranda’s father (which means Coranda’s maiden name was Vex)  
> -just to clear this up, Krel is 14 while Aja is 16.  
> -both Fialkov and Coranda are alive in this fic, they are just absent to do groceries.  
> -the kleb word also exists. :)
> 
> Now, enjoy this glorious fic!

He can almost see his reflection in the staff as Krel looks at the wooden object, still having to proces that he just used magic a few hours ago.

Krel’s gaze then shifts towards the bottom half of his newly revived grandfather, also previously known as the glorious Varvatos Vex. The old pair of legs wander around the livingroom, trying to make out what he feels as Luug, their small purple dragon that they adopted, wiggles around the two old legs.

‘I just revived him...’ is the only thing the 14 year old elf can think when looking at the old pair of legs. ‘half of him, at least, before the Phoenix stone blew up...’

And well, Aja somehow thinks it’s a good idea to go on a quest to find another stone, so that they can return their grandfather’s top half.

Within 48 (soon to be 45) hours...

That coming from his Quest of Yore obsessed older sister didn’t surprise Krel in the slightest. What does in fact surprise him, is why she is taking so klebbing long!

Krel looks at his phone screen again, checking the time, as well as checking if Aja finally let him know when she’s done with her shift.

The older Tarron sibling had taken a job as a waitress at their local restaurant, and so mostly worked around the afternoon or evening, but not that late in the night either. So you can imagine how disappointed both siblings where when they had to waist at least 3 hours on one of them working.

Not to mention the little bit of fear Krel feels every now and again about their parents returning home any moment.

Coranda and Fialkov went grocery shopping a few hours ago to at least buy a decent cake for their son’s 14th birthday, right before Aja was forced to work a few hours. Mostly, shopping for groceries only took an hour or so, but since almost 3 hours past by now, Krel began to worry.

So yeah, their parents no absolutely nothing about what they’re doing.

The 14 year old’s gaze then turns to a black, smelly bag that’s laying there in the living room, and he knows all too well what it is.

‘Aja didn’t took the trash outside again...’ Krel concludes in his mind. His sister was suppose to do said chore from their parents when she went to work, but since the Tarron siblings had brought half of their grandfather back to life, so she apparently forgot.

Not that Krel can blame his older sister for that. If anything, they both have a huge opportunity on their plate right now.

Well, guess he has to get rid of this stench now that he still can.

The 14 year old picks up the quite heavy bag, and brings it to the front door. But right when he wants to open the door, he hears the sound of a curtain van’s horn a few meters from the other side of the door.

‘Finally, there she is.’ Krel thought, immediately running back to get his staff and the bottom half of his grandfather. “Come along, grandpa. Aja is here we can bring your other half back too.” The 14 year old explains as he leads the pair of old legs to the front door while holding his staff and the trash in one hand, completely forgetting his phone.

“Come, little brother! Our destiny awaits us!” Aja cheers excitedly from out the right window of her van, which she named ‘Mothership’.

“Okey, we’re coming, we’re coming.” Krel says while he and the bottom half of Varvatos step out of the door, and closing it behind them.

“Ha, I see you have brought sustenance for our glorious adventure!”

‘Oh god, she even talks like grandfather Varvatos...’ Krel thinks as he tries to lead said pair of legs to Mothership. “No, it’s garbage for the trashcan, and you left the lid off!” He scolds upon seeing two unicorns eating out said trashcan. “Shoo! Shoo! Get out out of here!” It takes a few seconds of waving with his staff and demanding the two unicorns to get away, but Krel succeeds. He puts the bag of garbage in the bin before guiding the old pair of legs that’s his grandfather in the back of Mothership, soon following by climbing in the passenger seat next to Aja. “Ugh, unicorns...”

“They where not as bad in the days of old, you know?” The older sibling says jokingly, but also as if it’s a fact. “You got everything?”

Krel looks behind him, seeing a curtain pair of legs walk around the back of Mothership, while holding a grip on his staff.

“Yup, we got everything.” He answers his older sister.

“Perfect!” She says, giving a bit gas as they drive off. “Because we’re going on a grand and glorious quest!”

Krel signs, knowing perfectly well that he was expecting Aja to make this a quest of some kind. “It’s not a quest. It’s just a really fast...and strange...errand.”

“Oh, it’s totally a quest.”


End file.
